Los Finales Alternos de InuYasha
by Sailor Psycho
Summary: En exclusiva! Los finales que Rumiko Takahashi escribió para InuYasha pero que no pudo publicar a causa de su editor... Final 3 Up! disculpen la tardanza... Final 2 modificado... Reviews plis!
1. Final 1: El Final Cruel

**Los finales alternos de Inu Yasha.**

**Final 1: El Final Cruel.**

— HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! NUNCA PODRÁN DERROTARME!

La risa maligna de Naraku resonó y resonó hasta que la casa de la vieja Kaede tiró…

—¿Y por que tiene que ser mi casa, wey?

Callate anciana; Es mi historia y yo puedo poner lo que se me de la pta gana. Ejem… como les decia, Naraku, el engendro demoniaco que le robó los fragmentos de la Shikon no dama que Kagome y sus amigos habian reunido reia malévolamente al ver que sus enemigos no tenian posibilidades de vencerlo.

Entonces Sesshomaru toma a Yaken y lo llena con Gasolina y diesel… Después le pone un trapo en la boca y, cuando estaba a punto de encender al improvisado coctel molotov el sirviente-alcahuete-mascota-esclavosexual de Naraku lo mira con ojos de cachorrito perdido.

—Amo bonito… ¿Por qué?...  
—Verás Yaken… yo… �¡AHORA!

A la señal, Sesshomaru suelta al intento de personaje comico y Kagome lo patea con una de esas patadas estratosféricas que aprendió en un curso impartido por Akane Tendo. Después de hacerlo, ambos levantan el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha en señal de aprobación.

El achichincle de Sesshomaru voló por los aires con un grito medio ahogado por el pañuelo encendido y se enfiló hacia Naraku quien, al verlo, saca un bat de béisbol y batea de hit por jardin izquierdo… pero es foul y el corredor ha regresado a su base. Con un alarido que se fue apagando conforme se alejaba, Yaken fue a dar hasta el monte fuji… creando un hongo nuclear cuando explotó en el aire.

Asombrados, todos miraban como el lame botas de Sesshomaru volaba en pedazos y un pesado silencio cayó sobre los presentes. Solo Sango fue capaz de romperlo…

Creo que no debimos ponerle aguarrás al diesel…

Todos voltearon a ver a Sango y a Kagome, las responsables del combustible… Entonces una enorme piedra aplasta a Ayame…

Asustados y confundidos, todos miraron horrorizados como la mujer lobo era aplastada. Pero fue Koga quien se acercó.

—¿Esta… muerta?  
—Parece ser que si –contestó la vieja Kaede–.  
— Jejejejejejejejeeee… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! VIVAAA! SOY LIBRE! YAHOOO!

Pero Koga no se dió cuenta de que la piedra comenzó a ser levantada y una enfurecida Ayame miraba con ojos de perro endemoniado al feliz Koga.

—YEPAAAA! YEEEHAAA…! –Koga mira a Ayame– ay… errr… Hola Ayame!

Sin perder tiempo, Ayame aplasta a Koga con la piedra y solamente su mano retorcida sobresalia por debajo de la enorme roca. Con su último aliento de vida, Koga movió su mano y le hizo una seña obscena a Ayame antes de morir.

Entonces Naraku decapita a Ayame…

— Bueno… ¿Me van a hacer caso si o no? Les he estado hablando desde hace rato y ni me pelan… pues ahora verán!

Y con un rápido movimiento de tentáculos, Naraku toma a la vieja Kaede y la lanza por los aires. Pero cuando todo parecia que la vieja caeria entre piedras filosas, una horda de animales carroñeros sale de la nada y evita que la vieja caiga al suelo, devorandola salvajemente en el proceso.

Después de acabar con la vieja Kaede, Naraku toma a Rin, Shippo y a Kirara y los estrella entre si. Horrorizada, Sango pega un alarido de bañes pariendo y se queda inmóvil mirando como su mascota (a ella no le importan los demás ��U) fue reducida a una pila de vísceras.

Emputada, Sango respira fuertemente y saca su Hiraikotsu mientras se vuelve a los demás…

— Vamos a matar a este suje…!

Antes de que pudiera completar la frase, Sango miró como Kagome, Inu Yasha, Miroku y Sesshomaru huyen cobardemente y se desploma en el suelo.

— A donde creen que van, pinches cobardes!  
— Lo siento –gritó Kagome a lo lejos– pero prefiero ser una cobarde viva que una idiota muerta.

Sango no pudo contener su ira y dijo…

— �¡CHINGUEN A SU PUTA MADRE, PINCHE BOLA DE PUTOS COYONES HIJOS DE LA GRANDISIMA VER… OUUURRRGHHH!

Naraku, aprovechando que estaba distraida, la aplasta con uno de sus enormes tentáculos.

— �¡Estoy bien! –Gritaba sango desde abajo–.

Entonces Naraku levanta el tentáculo y la vuelve a aplastar.

— �¡Sigo estando bien!

Y la sigue golpeando una… y otra… y otra… y otra vez… hasta que por fin saca un insecticida Baigón Casa y Jardín mientras dice:

— A ver si asi te mueres!

Entonces comienza a rociar a Sango quien tose y se retuerce por la falta de oxigeno… Entonces, cuando la bruma desaparece, Sango se levanta y dice:

— �¡Todavía estoy bien!

Naraku, ya desesperado, grita de rabia y comienza a aplastar repetidamente a la chica mientras grita descontrolado:

— Muerete cabrona! MUEREEEEEEEEEETEEEEEEEE!

Después de un rato, Naraku se cansa de golpearla y se detiene. Entonces un leve gemido sale del pequeño cráter que los golpes de Naraku habian causado.

— Aun… cof cof… ahhh… sigo estando… ayyy… bi-e-e-eeen…

— �¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH! –Gritó Naraku completamente fuera de si mientras agitaba sus brazos y saca un rifle de repetición y comienza a descargar kilos y kilos de plomo sobre la chica–.

Mientras todo esto ocurria, Los demás corrian tratando de internarse en el bosque esperando que Naraku no los encontrara. Entonces Kagome tropieza con una raiz de árbol que sobresalía del suelo y cae de bruces.

— �¡Kagome! –Exclamó Inu Yasha al tiempo que regresaba hasta donde se encontraba tirada– ¿Estas bien?  
— No te preocupes por mí –decia Kagome lo más convincente que podia– dejame aquí y salvate.

Y tomando una pose bastante sobreactuada,levanta sumano derecha y se la coloca volteada sobre su frente mientras dice:

— �¡Adiós Inu Yasha!

Entonces Inu Yasha trata de quitarle la mochila que traia.

— �¿Pero que demonios haces? –decia indignada Kagome mientras forcejeaba con Inu Yasha–.  
— Ya no la necesitarás… damela!  
— No!  
— Que me la des!  
— Que nooooo!  
— Kagomeee!  
— ¡ABAJO!

Al instante en que la frase fue pronunciada, Inu Yasha se desploma en el suelo y Kagome lo patea repetidamente en sus partes "intimas".

— Pinche culero! Como puedes tratar de abandonarme cuando estoy en peligro? Soy una mujer, chingada madre! Al menos debiste de haberme levantado, Cabrón!

Entonces Naraku hace su aparición tumbando árboles y fumando marihuana.

— ¡Pepe el toro es inocente! –decia en su delirio–.

Kagome, viendo la situación, aprovecha y levanta a Inu Yasha mientras grita:

— ¡Él dice que no es cierto!  
— ¿Qué? –Dijo Naraku, sorprendido–.  
— ¿Que? –Dijo Inu Yasha aún más sorprendido–.  
— Y también dice que eres bien joto.  
— �¿Ah si?  
— No le creas… Es una mentirosa… –decia Inu Yasha presa del pánico–.  
— ¿Vas a dejar que este te insulte?  
— ¡Muereeeeee!  
— ¡Nooooooooooo!

Y de un rápido movimiento lo toma y, después de golpearlo en la cabeza contra una de las enormes piedras que habia por ahí, Naraku lanza el cuerpo inerte de Inu Yasha lo bastante lejos como para no saber en donde quedó

Aprovechando que Naraku estaba ocupado con InuYasha, Kagome levanta el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha y lo extiende. A los pocos segundos aparece Miroku con un Jeep (!) y arranca en cuanto Kagome se sube.

Entonces Naraku observa que ellos huyen y comienza a perseguirlos. Al ver esto, Kagome mira por el espejo retrovisor de su puerta y observa la imagen de Naraku enmarcado por la leyenda "Los objetos están más cerca de lo que aparentan".

Entonces se les atraviesa un árbol con una rama a un nivel bastante bajo por sobre el camino. Kagome y Miroku se agachan y dicha rama se lleva el techo del jeep. Kagome voltea hacia atrás y ve como naraku se encamina a derribar la rama para dejarle el paso libre… pero no puede hacerlo y sale rebotado por la gruesa rama.

Entonces Kagome levanta los brazos en señal de victoria y el jeep se aleja de ahí dejando atrás a Naraku quien, al verse derrotado, se levanta de perfil y emite un rugido bastante potente mientras una pancarta cae enfrente de él. La pancarta dice: "Cuando los Youkai dominaban la tierra".

Kykio vagaba como siempre por el bosque. Mientras caminaba pudo observar como un "objeto rojo" caia unos metros enfrente de ella. Poseida por la curiosidad, se enfila hacia el lugar del "aterrizaje" y observa horrorizada que es InuYasha.

— Inu… Yasha?... – decia mientras lo movia un poco tratando de despertarlo–.

Al no recibir respuesta, Kykio se dejó llevar por la rabia y grita:

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Entonces el jeep que manejaba Miroku llega y la atropella.

**FIN**

_Este final fue escrito bajo la influencia de un té de peyote y un manga de Dragon Ball. Los autores no se hacen responsables de cualquier pendejada que hayan escrito. No ataques barcos, la pirateria es delito grave. Come sopes y frituras. MMV Chihuahueño Productions All Rights Reserved._


	2. Final 2: El Final Estúpido

_ Simplemente no puedo creerlo!_

_ Le doy mi contraseña a Kain para que redacte y suba el segundo episodio y que es lo que hace? El final es estúpido pero no causa gracia… No vuelvo a dejar que Kain redacte un episodio gracioso… Ya lo corregí a ver si ahora si queda bien._

_ Kain: Gomen ne!  
__Sailor:hrrrmmm... mejor no digo nada…_

**Final 2: El Final Estúpido**

_Por Sailor Psycho y Kain Belmont_

Una flecha mágica vuela por el aire y se incrusta en Naraku…

La flecha lanzada por Kagome hace su blanco en el cuerpo de su enemigo gran parte de su cuerpo desaparece por el poder mágico de la chica. Al ver esto, Kagome comienza a celebrar al estilo de un jugador de fútbol americano mientras todos alrededor de ella (Naraku Incluido) la miran como si estuvieran viendo a un extraterrestre.

Kagome se da cuenta de esto y, golpeando al idiota más cercano (en este caso InuYasha), les señala que el verdadero motivo esta enfrente de ellos…

—A él es a quien tienen que mirar asi, imbeciles decia indignada.  
—A quien? – dijo Sango mientras señalaba – A "eso"?.  
—Asi es.

Al recibir una respuesta afirmativa, Sango toma una piedra y la lanza al aire. Segundos después se escucha un alarido y cae un enorme pero increíblemente espantoso buitre.

—No me referia a eso, estúpida! – gritó Kagome mientras le golpeaba la nuca. –A ESO!.  
—A ver… Dejame a mi. Dijo Inu Yasha mientras sacaba la Tetsussaiga y lanzaba un poderosisimo Baku Ryu-Ha hacia donde estaba Naraku.

Naraku al ver el ataque de Inu Yasha acercarse a él, pretende detenerlo pero el ataque lo pasa de lado y se estrella en un risco que estaba detrás del enorme Naraku. Cuando el enorme despliegue de efectos especiales hubo pasado, un pequeño bulto comenzó a rodar por las piedras y, después de un momento, cae a los pies de Kagome quien se da la vuelta y dice:

—¡MATASTE A KENNY, HIJO DE PUTA!– mientras señala a InuYasha con el dedo indice–.  
—No!... Espera Kagome!

Antes de que InuYasha pudiera hacer algo, KAgome ya estaba encima de él golpeandolo de una forma tan salvaje que lo hace perder el equilibrio mientras desaparecían en unos tupidos arbustos.

—Kagome!... Ya basta!... Noooo! –gritaba InuYasha mientras sus organos eran arrancados de su cuerpo.

Después de un rato los gritos cesaron y Kagome apareció entre los árboles bañada en sangre y con mirada confusa. Se detiene y mira a sus amigos quienes la miran espantados. Entonces KAgome les dedica su mejor sonrisa de niña buena y dice:

—¡Abuelito dime tuuuuu!– al tiempo que todos se alejaban 10 metros de ella como si fuera un teletubbie armado con un cuchillo mientras Naraku se revolcaba de risa en su silla de playa (…).

Entonces Sesshomaru aparece y toma la Tetsussaiga de lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Inu Yasha al tiempo que se da la vuelta y se prepara para largarse. Todos se dan cuenta de la presencia de pluffy y, al sorpenderlo robandose la espada, se aprestan a detenerlo… Entonces una voz conocida aparece:

—Hermana!...

Sango se da la vuelta y todos se estrellan con ella. Pluffy, al verlos tirados en el piso se da la vuelta y corre como el cobarde pedófilo que es (Si… puto pedofilo!... sii!... le gustan las niñas!... puto, puto, puto, PUTOOOOO…. PEDOFILOOOOOO! XDDD)

—¿Kohaku?– dijo incrédula Sango al tiempo que hacia grandes esfuerzos para liberarse de sus amigos que la aplastaban.  
—Hermana… yo… –comenzó a decir Kohaku mientras jugueteaba con sus pulgares– No sé como decirlo pero (Kohaku voltea a ver a Naraku) como vas a morir en unos momentos mejor lo digo rápido.  
—Gracias por el apoyo –dijo Sango en tono sarcástico mientras todos se desploman en el suelo… de nuevo.  
—Pues… lo que venia a decirte es que…  
—Anda… dile –dijo Kagura (perra pedofilaa! Asaltacunas! Violadora de niños!) animándolo–.  
—Pues que voy a casar  
— ¿Qué cosa? O.o  
—Si… me voy a casar con Kagura –dijo mientras señalaba a Kagura quien agitaba unas banderitas queriendo quedar bien– Es que esta embarazada y yo soy el único que se ha atrevido a "echarmela" y puess… es todo.

Sango no podia creer que su hermano estuviera diciendo eso. Entonces Kagura comienza a manosear descaradamente al chiquillo enfrente de su hermana cosa que hace que ella pierda los estribos y le suelte un madrazo en la cara a la "prometida" de su hermano.

—¡Hija de tu puta madre! –gritaba sango mientras se sentaba sobre Kagura y comenzaba a golpearla en la cara–.  
—¡Pequeña demonia!

Kagura, con rapidisimo movimiento de manos comienza a estrangular a Sango mientras ella hace lo mismo

Haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos, Kohaku y Miroku las separan lo suficiente como para que ya no se agredan pero el que ya no se golpearan no significaba que ya no se insultaran…

— ¡Pinche corruptora!  
— ¡Perra Remilgosa y apretada!  
— ¡Culo fácil!  
— ¡Santita hipócrita y pendeja!  
— ¡Copa A!  
— ¡Nalgas de viejito!

Aprovechando la confusión, Kagura se le zafa a Kohaku y, mientras toma el hacha del escuincle, se la lanza a Sango quien trata de esquivarla pero se le incrusta en la espalda.

Sango siente el impacto y, sacándose el arma de la espalda, se da la vuelta y observa como si nada hubiera pasado a una horrizada Kagura que ya se habia meado encima. Sango levanta el arma a la altura de su rostro y dice:

—Tu ganas.

Después de caer como costal de papas, Miroku se vuelve loco y se dirige a Kagura con unas no muy buenas intenciones. Kohaku sale corriendo a su encuentro también y, justo cuando están a punto de chocar...

—Concurso de playeras mojadas! –decia Kagome mientras se echaba agua en su blusa del colegio a la altura de los pechos parta después bailar provocativamente.

Ambos idiotas reducen su carrera y miran idiotizados como Kagome comienza a desvestirse de una forma poco menos que decente. Entonces Shippo le lanza un collar a Kagome y ella, como toda buena asistente asidua del Mardi Gras que se precie llamarse asi, se levanta la blusa y les enseña sus encantos a los dos idiotas que embabosados por el espectáculo, se quedan hipnotizados por un momento hasta que se dan cuenta de que ambos se han atravesado con sus respectivas armas.

Después de darse cuenta de lo imbeciles que eran, ambos se desploman en el suelo muertos; felices pero al fin y al cabo muertos. Kagura, al ver esto grita horrorizada por un momento, pero recobra la compostura mientras dice:

—Bueno… al fin que no la tenia muy grande –Entonces observa a Shippo– Ohh, shipooo! No quieres venir a casa conmigo?

Shippo, después de pensarlo por un rato, dice:

—Habrá latigos? (O.O)  
—Ajaaaa…  
—Pues vamonos mamacita!– dijo shippo al tiempo que se transformaba en una versión adulta de él mismo y levantaba a Kagura con sus brazos y se la llevaba cargando para perderse en el bosque.

Kykio, quien vió todo, se acerca a Kagome y le dice:

—Que ridiculo has hecho!  
—No sé que me pasó… No recuerdo nada  
—Pues con una botella de Tequila Pueblo Viejo encima nadie recordaria nada, pendeja!  
—Ay si, como si tu fueras perfecta!  
—Pero al menos yo no soy una alcohólica  
—Ah si? Quieres que nos arreglemos?  
—Donde quieras y cuando quieras, perra!

Debido al escándalo que las dos estaban armando, Naraku se despierta abruptamente (estaba dormido! XDDD) y mira como ambas mujeres se golpean simulando más una pelea de Box Thai que una pelea de gatas. Al ver que no habria carne a la vista, Naraku trata de interrumpirlas.

—Oigan… Oigan!... Hey, ya dejen de hacer eso y escuchenme… ¡QUE SE ESTEN EN PAZ, HIJAS DE SU RETRASPUTISIMA MADRE!  
—YA CALLATEEEE!– gritaron las dos a coro mientras le lanzaban un Kame Hame Haa doble a Naraku y este desaparece en la estratosfera.

Cuando las dos se calmaron, se voltearon a ver y, después de unos momentos, comienzan a insultarse de nuevo.

—Pendeja  
—Culera  
—Hija de la chingada  
—Puta de esquina

Las dos se quedaron en silencio un momento… y se empiezan a besar desesperadamente al tiempo que se manosean obsenamente y empiezan a hacer cosas demasiado cochinas para ser descritas.

Pluffy mira la estela que deja el Kame Hame Ha en el cielo y, después de un suspiro de alivio, abre su periodico y comienza a leerlo. El encabezado dice "Alza en los ataques de Monstruos. Shogún aún de vacaciones"

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Rin le daba vueltas a ¿Yaken? sobre una fogata, rostizandolo con salsa tabasco y papas adobadas. Entonces ella dice:

—Señor Sesshomaru, ya está la comida

Sesshomaru levanta la vista del periodico y observa horrorizado como cocinan a su achichincle. Se levanta con los ojos desorbitados y se acerca a Rin en silencio. Cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente, le suelta un manotazo en la cabeza a la niña quien le pregunta asustada:

—¿Por qué me pega, señor sesshomaru?  
—Te das cuenta de lo que haces?  
—Pues no pudimos atrapar nada asi que…  
—No le estabas poniendo sal.  
—¿Ehh?  
—Y tampoco pimienta.  
—Ahhh!

Entonces la niña rocia al rostizado sirviente con las especias ya mencionadas y, después de un momento los dos comienzan a disfrutar de la comida al tiempo que Rin decide romper el silencio:

—Señor sesshomaru?  
—Dime Rin.  
—Usted cree que soy bonita?  
—Pues por algo te tengo aquí?

Rin mira como Pluffy le dedica sus mejores ojos de galan depravado y, embrujada por sus encantos, se acerca a pluffy y lo besa tiernamente al tiempo que éste le corresponde.

Entonces cae un avión sobre ellos y de él salen tres chiquillos:

—Mierda! Maldita epoca de mierda! Maldito Pais de Mierda!  
—Ya callate Cartman; mejor deberias de ayudarnos a buscar como salir de aquí  
—A mi no me calles, pinche judio hijo de puta!  
—Ay no… ya van a empezar…

**FIN**

_ Episodio escrito bajo la influencia del alcohol y un lineazo de azucar glass. Los escritores no se hacen responsables de las pendejadas que hayan escrito por lo que a todos aquellos quejosos que intenten mandarnos sus mierdas por e-mail se les premiara con una horda dechihuanueños rabiosos. All rights reserved MMV Chihuahueño productions._

Ya esta… Escenas nuevas, final nuevo... y un disclaimer! Ahhh… ya me siento mejor!

Nos vemos ;P!


	3. Final 3: El final Extraño

**Final 3: El final Extraño…  
(O el Final Anti-Kykio…)**

— NOOOOOO! YO NO PUEDO MORIR ASIIII!

— Oh, si que lo harás!

Kagome miraba llena de satisfacción como Naraku habia caido en su trampa. Usando su proton pack que habia conseguido en una convención de ghostbusters (…) atrapó a Naraku con los rayos y le lanza una trampa para fantasmas (igualmente conseguida ahí…) la cual comienza a absorberlo en medio de un fulgor cegador.

E ntonces el fulgor desapareció y una pequeña alarmita sonó: Naraku se encontraba dentro de la trampa.

Kagome comienza a celebrar mientras las botellas de champagne salian de la nada…

La fiesta comenzó en una posada cercana en donde todos los presentes comenzaban a "ver borroso" y a ser un poco desinhibidos. Entonces Kykio, algo molesta por el ambiente decide salir a tomar un aire al tiempo que Kagome nota eso. Cuando Kykio hubo salido del cuarto, Kagome levanta sus brazos y comienza a reunir a todos sus amigos.

— Oigan… hay que hacerle una "bromita" a Kykio –decia mientras reia tontamente  
— Que clase de broma? –Dijo Sango–.  
— Pues verán… bzzzz… bzzz… bzzzz… y luego… bzzzzz… Zas?  
— Zas! –Dijeron en señal de acuerdo–.

Afuera, Kykio paseaba por el campo cuando de pronto se topa con un paquete… Extrañada por la presencia de dicho paquete, ella lo abre y de él extrae una cosa… una revista porno.

Sorprendida, mira fijamente la portada de dicha revista que en letras grandes decia: "¿Eres chica y te gustan las chicas? Tips para tu primera relación lesbi!". Al ver esto, Kykio mira hacia todos lados y, al no ver a nadie, se lleva la revista bajo el brazo y se sienta en un árbol. Con un conjuro ella crea una luz y la situa flotando encima de la revista y después de conseguir unos doritos y una coca se pone a leer.

— Mira nomás el tamaño de esa "cosa"! O-O –dijo mientras abria de par en par sus ojos– No puede ser real.

Kagome observa todo desde unos arbustos; trae consigo una diadema con micrófono la cual utiliza para comunicarse con los demás y, cuando recibió la señal de que estaban en posición, ella se dispone a oprimir el botón rojo del control que trae en sus manos pero algo la interrumpe. Con algo de asco (y sorpresa…) ve como Kykio, excitada, comienza a manosearse en la entrepierna.

Después de un momento de anonadamiento, ella finalmente oprime el botón y de la revista comienzan a salir fuegos artificiales y bengalas que chiflaban gacho. Kykio lanza la revista lejos de ella y se levanta, pero debido a que ella andaba "masturbandose" traia los pantalones flojos y se le caen justo cuando ella se levanta.

Kagome vio una oportunidad en eso y dio la señal para la siguiente fase de la "broma"… Las balas de pintura.

Los petardos se apagaron y solo se alcanzó a escuchar un "¿Pero que chinga…?" antes de que unos reflectores se encendieran dejandola ciega por el brillo y las primeras balas hicieran blanco en ella. Ella trata de correr pero como tenía los pantalones abajo no pudo avanzar mucho antes de caer al suelo. De todas partes aparecen los amigos de Kagome armados con ENORMES rifles y comienzan a disparar a quemarropa hacia Kykio quién se retorcía en el suelo gritando horriblemente al tiempo que Kagome se meaba en cima de tanto reir.

Cuando el gas se acabó, Kykio no era otra cosa que un amasijo de pintura y ropa que estaba arrebolada en contra de un árbol. Las risas atronadoras invadieron el lugar y la cerveza fluia por todas partes. Kykio, como puedo, levantó su cabeza y observó llena de odio al divertido grupo de idiotas que se regocijaban al ver su "obra". Invadida por la rabia y la impotencia, Kykio se levanta y se dispone a "practicarle una cirugía cerebral" con una piedra a Sango, la primera idiota que vio. Pero no pudo hacer nada ya que Kagome la bajó con un culatazo en la nuca.

— Oigan... ¿A que huele? –Dijo Sango al tiempo que Kagome se ponia nerviosa y todos la miraban–.

Kykio despierta en un futón dentro de la posada. Siente como si la hubiera arrollado un tren y, mientras maldice el nombre de todos los presentes en su "broma", una figura oscura entra en la habitación…

En el salón de la posada, todos le entran sabroso a las chelas mientras que, entre eructos y risas, comentan divertidos lo graciosa que Kykio se veia con los pantalones abajo mientras trataba de correr… Entonces ella aparece…

Vestida con una yukata blanca, con el pelo desmarañado y ¿flotando, Kykio observa a los demás con una mezcla de odio y maldad en su mirada. De inmediato todos se percatan de la presencia de la chica y un pesado silencio llenó el lugar…

— Perros… –dijo con un tono de voz distinto al que ella normalmente usa al hablar–.

Kagome nota esto y, levantandose lo más rápido que pudo, gritó:

— ¿Saben que, weyes? Lo que les voy a decir les va a parecer de otro mundo, pero creanlo o no, esto no es ni más ni menos que una POSESION DEMONIACA! NARAKU SE POSESIONÓ DEL CUERPO DE KYKIO! Pero no se preocupen, mi awelo fue exorcista y yo estoy preparada para hacerle frente al maligno. Asi que vayan desalojándome este lugar por que ahorita nos va a bañar con Guacamole "este" infeliz.

De un moviendo de manos, Kykio lanza a todos hacia la pared usando una fuerza invisible mientras dice:

— DE AQUÍ NO SALE NADIE, MOTHERFUCKERS!  
— No se asusten! Ya saqué mi botiquín de exorcismo de primeros auxilios… –decia mientras sacaba una bolsa de papel– VADE RETRO, RAMERA! CHINQUA LA TUA PIRUGENITORA! VADE RETRO, AGITADORIS OJALDRUS! VADE RETRO, CULEBRUS MALIGNUS!  
— Who are you? (chale ñera, quién eres?) Eres tu la Higurashit motherfucker? Eres tu cristiana, neonazi o fascistoide?  
— Que importa quién soy, hija de puerca? Soy la que te va a partir tu mandarina en gajos, infeliz!  
— (con otra voz)�¡No me dañes, No me exorcises hijita¿Que no ves que soy la madre Teresa?  
—¿Madre Teresa¿La madre Teresa De Calcuta?  
— �¡No wey¡SOY LA MADRE DE MARIO ABURTO! Te engañé! bwahahahahaha, y ahi te van estos 40 litros de Guacamole, Puajjj  
— �¡AY, SACATE¡QUE COCHINADA- decía Kagome mientras evadía los chorros de Guacamole ¡La calabaza es lo que te voy a aflojar, infeliz¡Vas a ver- saca algo de su "botiquín" ¡TE VOY A BAÑAR CON ESTA AGUA! _...And the power of Christ complains you!  
...And the power of Christ complains you!  
...And the power of Christ complains you!  
...And the power of Christ complains you!  
_— �¡NOOO¡AGUA BENDITA NOOO¡NO ME CHINGUEEEES!  
— BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA¿Agua bendita¿Ahora quién engañó a quién, "inmunda bestia peluda". No era agua bendita¡Era agua de tlacote con meados de Rumiko! bwahahahahahahaaaa¿Como te sientes, Ehh?  
—�¡GUACALA DE POLLO, ERES UNA CERDA, Te voy a reportar a la comisión de derechos humanos¡Esto no se vale, jija de CLAMP! ewwwww!  
— �¿Eso te caló¡Ahora te voy a rematar con esta cruz!  
— BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA¡Eres una ingenua, Higurashi, Eso es una llave de Cruz de Coche; �¡NO ME HACE NADA! BWAHAHAHAHAAA...  
— ¿Que no hace nada? a ver¡Aguantame esto infeliz- golpe en el hocico de Kykio ¡Toma¡Tom! Y �¡TOMA!  
— Orale, Orale wey¡Ya me rompiste el hocico¡Respetame soy un Obispo!  
— Un obispo... Más bien diria "Una Ojaldra"- volteando a los demás - a ver, orita que la debilité con ese madrazo que le puse en el hocico, ayudenme, carguense de Fé y digan conmigo:

**_ ...And the power of Christ complains you!  
...And the power of Christ complains you!  
...And the power of Christ complains you!  
...And the power of Christ complains you!  
...And the power of Christ complains you!  
...And the power of Christ complains you!  
...And the power of Christ complains you!..._  
**

Aunque todo terminó siendo un degenere total...

— �¿Que demonios hacen¡Paren esta batucada¡LOS ESTÁ ENGAÑANDO EL MALIGNO¡Mira nomás Sango, tápate que no ves como te cuelga "eso" OO !  
— _...And the power of Christ complains you!  
__...And the power of Christ complains you!  
__...And the power of Christ complains you!_ - decían divertidos Pluffy, Rin y Yaken a coro -.

Kagome, encabronada ora si, se volvió a una sonriente pero sangrante Kykio que la miraba sonriendo malevolamente.

— Culebrus Culerudis... �¡VADURUS A CHINGARIS A LA TUA MALINCHIRIS PIRUGENITORA!  
— �¡BAJALE, BAJALE, NO VAYA A SER QUE AL RATO NOS LAMENTEMOS TODOS!

Las luces se apagan y aparece una figura de entre las sombras.

— (VOZ DE VIEJITO)�¡Ay mamachita¡Ay mamachita¡No la chiNgues, Hija, no la chingues! Soy tu amigo el awelo hirohito... �¡NO ME EXORCISES, HIJA, POR FAVOOORR! (VOZ DE GAY) Ops, soy tu amigo Hojo, wey… No me engañes¡No me engañes a mis ex-pal-das! (VOZ DE GLORIA TREVI) �¡Creo que ya es tiempo de ir con el psiquiatra¡Tengo unos amantes viejos, pero Kagome rinde más! (voz demoniaca) �¡NO ES CIERTO, BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!  
— �¿A quién crees que confundes con tus imitaciones malas?; Puras tarugadas dices, Infeliz Naraku. �¡Como te has devaluado¡Te oyes ridiculo!. Nada más falta que acabando de hacer tus imitaciones y decir pendejadas, nos cantes esa cancioncita que dice: _Simpsoooooonnnsss!_ �¡NI HOMERO SIMPSON TE GANA EN LO PENDEJO!..._...And the power of Christ complains you, ...And the power of Christ complains you!...  
_— �¡Ya, ya parale, Merrin!  
— �¡Yo no me llamo Merrin, Baboso!  
— �¡DIGO QUE MERRINDO, WEY¡YA ESTUVO, C'RAAS!  
— �¡TAMPOCO ME LLAMO C'ARRAS!  
— �¡DIGO QUE C'ARRASTRADA ME PUSISTE, MUGRE HIGURASHI, Me voy pero �¡VOLVERÉ!

_ P.D. Viva la familia!  
_

— �¡Consumatis, filli et perra¡Paristis chayotis y valistis madris¡PERSECULEM SECULORUM, sobre todo¡POR EL seCULOrum!  
— (coro de ángeles) GLOOOO-OOO-OOOOOO-OOO-OOOOOO-RIA!

GLOOOO-OOOO-OOOOO-OOOO-OOOOOORIA!

IN EXCELSIS DEEEEEEUUUUUSS!

(OVACIÓN GENERAL)

— �¡Gracias, señores, Gracias, muy amables! Podeis ir en paz, este exorcismo ha terminado, demos gracias a Dios.  
— �¡AMEEEEEENNN!

_ Y asi todos vivieron felices para siempre… excepto Kykio quien murió dos meses después por SIDA._

**FIN**

_Episodio escrito bajo la influencia de un CD de Kreator y un porro de orégano. Dudas o comentarios favor de mandarlos a la siguiente dirección: http: y cualquier duda o comentario será destruido en las fauces de un chihuahueño globalifóbico. All Rights Reserved MMV Chihuahueño Productions. _


End file.
